Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-50.98.118.70-20140403043904
If there is any possible reasoning to be made that would make this last episode not as terrible as it is this is mine: Ted knew he loved Robin since day one (Yes he jumped into every relationship like that but only Robin and Tracey were really different) He stole a horn for her, He jumped a bridge for her, he really would do anything for her. (Don't get me wrong, I hate the Robin X Ted relationship) He even said while finishing his story about how he met their mother by saying meeting their mother was worth the lesson he learned which doesn't really point in any direction (Stick it out with another girl until she dies then go back after the other?) But non the less he shows how the story is really about Robin. Tracey was in love with her ex Max (Her episode revolves around him much like Ted with Robin) She felt that she needed to move on with her life and do the things she would have with Max with someone she loved as much as him but at the end of the day maybe she loved Max just that bit more. I wish Robin and Barney had worked out (considering the writers made the entire 9th season about their wedding and the past 2 seasons surrounding their relationship) but the problem continuously arose; They are just too much alike. If you think about it that could in a way be Ted and Traceys problem; They were too much alike but because of this they really couldn't see it until one of them (Tracey) Was gone. Barney in the end really wasn't ment to be with anyone (Even though the shows hints at the opposite) other then the real girl of his dreams; His daughter (Corny but this must have been the writers logic) Even when the Barneys dad talked about how Barney needed to meet the right girl I now think we weren't ment to realise until the last episode that girl was his daughter. (I do with they had written in the daughter thing better though, the meeting scene was amazing but other then that it seemed very rushed). As for Robin, I really don't think she is ment to be with anyone. When it came to Barney she is heartbroken when he goes after other girls but shows little interest in maintaining the relationship without help. With Ted she really just doesn't seem interested until he is with someone else (The lobster theory) So at the end of the day she just wants what she can't have (Which I find really annoying since I was hoping her and Barney would just stay together and the Ted thing would be over) My opinion is that if the show were to continue after the last episode Ted and Robin would end up in their messed up on again off again relationship, especially since she needs to travel around the world and Ted has kids. In the end I hate how the writers took the tower of character development as well as history and just smashed it, I guess if I really try I can see their reasoning. They have in the past made episodes where the underlining symbolism is not well recieved because of their poor way of showing it. When it comes down to it a writer is only as good as their skills in Begining and Concluding a story and the writers have shown themselves to be..Well...Not the best is a nice way of putting it.